rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyjoke
I am an admin on this wiki. Message me here if you need any help or see something bad, or if you just want to say, "Hi." :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Rockstar Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ilan xd page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilan xd (Talk) 16:19, September 8, 2011 Glad that you are here! I gave you admins rights :) I need that you will check if there is any copied info from other wikis :) -- Ilan xd 16:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Replay Of course :) -- Ilan xd 16:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's nice, but I was thinking on something similer to Tom's LA Noire wiki or the Red Dead wiki. I saw that they use in this style recently on big gaming wikis :) -- Ilan xd 18:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's better! -- Ilan xd 18:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) OK -- Ilan xd 19:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey man, we need to come up with custom badges. any ideas? ´Down2Business • Talk 21:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm "busta" comes to mind. it could be a pic of Ryder :) as a reward for adding load of images, there could be "director" as a reference to starkweather from manhunt. ´Down2Business • Talk 21:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah, we will wait until we have everything worked out. i have a few ideas: *"Dead on Arrival" joining the wiki. *"Director" adding 500 images *"Red, Dead & Redeemed" 100 edits in a day i will think of more soon ´Down2Business • Talk 21:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunny, I see that your an admin here :) I'm not really going to be active here but I'll still stop by every week or so to help out a little. Tom Talk 21:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Say Bunny, can you create a chat for the wiki? I need to talk to you. -- Ilan xd 15:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I will talk to you soon :) -- Ilan xd 03:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the promotion :). Tom Talk 15:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. Tom Talk 15:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Its really complicated, it took me a long time to create it, I can't really explain how to create one, you'd have to ask a Wikia Staff member who has one, Anon helped me with mine, you could ask him to help you out but he might be busy, sorry I couldn't be much help :). Tom Talk 22:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Whats your idea? Tom Talk 22:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG. Now that is realy nice and cool :) -- Ilan xd 03:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bunnyjoke can you help me with my wiki http://gtalllera.wikia.com llan xd said you're a good editor. :Dom, don't edit there, he's just copying pages from the GTA Wiki so that site will probably be taken down or will have all its artciles removed soon, its best just to stay away from that site :). Tom Talk 16:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki Dude you realy need to see what happening in the GTA wiki : <> -- Ilan xd 11:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LA Noire Hi Bunny, I got LA Noire. P.S. I saw GTA wiki, you are a superstar :) -- Ilan xd 11:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) They seem to be having a constructive discussion, I think the Wiki needs something like that. I didn't know about your 1 day block until about an hour before you were blocked and thats the reason I didn't really get involved, well that and the fact I was 99% sure I was leaving at that point, I did inquire about it though. I do admit that I forget to tell users that they are blocked, only vandals though, and some of my blocks are inconsistent with my other blocks but thats only really for vandals, anyway I'm not going to get involved in that, honestly I think Jeff and Gboyers having this conversation will have a postive outcome, I've always thought that Gboyers was a great Bureaucrat and while Jeff is also a good b'crat maybe a few tips from Gboyers could be a good thing. Tom Talk 15:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) In a couple of days he'll get bored of it and give in, especially since I've not informed him that he will have to completely re-write every page he copies. Tom Talk 19:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry What do you mean by "adding links"? and where exactly? -C4rr4nz4 I've got my personal template, thats all I really need on my userpage :). Tom Talk 15:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw the new "user", but I don't care any more about the wiki, have alot of work here. By the way, you think that GTANiko is "dead", he came back only for one day (August 21) and left....?